


yesterday

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang, di waktu-waktu tertentu, Midorima akan memejamkan mata dan membayangkan ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> ....jadi ini slash pertama saya #garuk. semoga nggak terlalu fail (...)  
>  plus, sebenernya midoaka bukan akamido tapi tag-nya nggak muncul di suggestion jadi ya ... lagian akamidoweek kan heheh gapapa ah #HEH  
> trivia: ini hasil fusion beberapa tema akmdweek :'''3

Kadang, di waktu-waktu tertentu, Midorima akan memejamkan mata, dan membayangkan ini:

Ada Akashi berdiri di hadapannya, men- _dribble_ bola basket dengan lambat namun mata awas. Hanya butuh satu kedipan untuk pindah ke sisi lain penjagaan Midorima lalu menjatuhkan Midorima berbekal _ankle break_ andalan. Midorima akan terpana sesaat sebelum berdecak kesal—entah untuk keberapa kali. Akashi tertawa di belakangnya, memutar-mutar bola di telunjuk sambil tersenyum, kau memang tak bisa menang melawanku, ya, Midorima? Entahlah, Midorima juga tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terus-terusan kalah dari figur mungil seperti Akashi. Status Akashi sebagai pasiennya yang masuk dua minggu lalu tak mengubah apapun, baik dalam hal basket maupun shogi. Akashi tetap Akashi, dengan kepribadian tak mau kalah walau matanya tak lagi beda warna.

Tak banyak waktu di mana Akashi mengajak basket, mengingat mereka bukan lagi dua anak SMA yang kerjaannya memikirkan basket serta turnamen melulu. Midorima punya segudang tanggungan sebagai dokter dan Akashi dengan jadwal pengobatan juga terapi yang harus dipatuhi, serta kondisi tubuh yang harus senantiasa dijaga. (Sekalipun ia cukup yakin akan ketahanan tubuhnya, ia tetap tahu tempat dan keadaan.) Namun sekali mendapat waktu luang, Midorima tak keberatan, bukankah itu juga tugas mendampingi pasien? Ia selalu memastikan kondisi Akashi lebih dulu, omong-omong.

Midorima akan melihat raut puas di wajah Akashi yang bersemu, gerak tak terhambat, rambut merah berantakan oleh gerak, ejekan karena kepayahan Midorima setiap kali ia kalah lagi dan lagi. Segala hal itu mengingatkan Midorima bahwa Akashi sehat dengan jantung berdetak dan ia masih bernapas; meluruhkan kekhawatirannya yang menggila.

Di detik yang sama pula, Midorima serasa kembali ke tahun pertama mereka di Teikou. Mata Akashi masih merah, sebagaimana mereka masih sering berdiskusi tentang banyak hal—basket, pelajaran, hal-hal remeh semacam keseharian atau apalah semacam itu. Satu lawan satu seusai jam latihan; jari memindahkan bidak-bidak shogi, tampak tenang walau entah kalkulasi langkah apa tersusun di kepala; jalan pulang yang kadang mereka lalui bersama; satu dua tawa. Akashi dalam fisik bugar dan kaki melangkah tenang.

Namun di detik Midorima membuka mata, ia dilempar kembali pada realita: rona muka Akashi kian pucat dari hari ke hari, darah setiap kali ia batuk dan Midorima berjengit karena gerakan sesederhana itu bahkan terlihat menyiksa, segala diagnosis dan perhitungan waktu brengsek yang seolah menertawai Midorima; bahwa sesungguhnya semua sudah terlambat sejak awal.

.

_Wajahmu kaku sekali, Midorima._

_(Lalu kau apa?)_

.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu di mana pilar cahaya sore menimpa sisi wajah Akashi dari jendela, yang bersangkutan tengah lelap, Midorima harap ia bisa menukar apa saja untuk menahan Akashi lebih lama, dalam wajah damai tanpa redam nyeri menggerogoti seperti sekarang. Sering kali Akashi membuka mata tiba-tiba. Menarik senyum geli bahwa _kau bukan dokter yang baik_ , tapi apa peduli Midorima. Ia beralih menanamkan bibir di puncak kepala Akashi sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

_Kau boleh terus bermimpi, Midorima, tapi apa kau sanggup?_

.

.

Satu senja yang tenang, Akashi meletakkan dagu di kedua tangan bertumpu pada bantal di paha. Telak mengabaikan buku setebal empat ratus halaman yang terbuka di hadapan. Selimut jatuh di batas pinggang dan ia berkata pada Midorima, hampir menggumam, “Midorima, ada apa di ujung langit?”

.

Satu malam yang tenang, Midorima mengisi lorong oleh tapak sepatu lebar-lebar karena tergesa. Akashi membungkuk dalam di atas tempat tidur, bahu naik-turun tak teratur, memegangi dada, darah menciptakan jejak yang kelewat nyata di ujung bibir juga selimut putih.

.

.

Midorima masih mempelajari sejumlah jurnal medis (yang lebih tebal dari kamus, kawan akrab sejak bertahun-tahun lalu) ketika dompetnya jatuh dari tepi meja dan sebuah foto menyembul keluar.

Midorima tidak begitu peduli pada foto-foto yang ia simpan di dompet, apalagi jika sudah lama berlalu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ketika ia pungut, ada sekelebat pikiran tentang peran kebetulan: foto Akashi dan dirinya di kebun binatang, beberapa hari setelah mereka lulus SMA.

Foto itu memunculkan berbagai keping masa lampau dengan cepat. Waktu itu musim dingin dan mantel Akashi mencapai lutut. Midorima lupa siapa yang mengajak duluan—kalau tidak salah dirinya, atau tidak?—tapi berjalan-jalan bersama Akashi setelah sekian lama cukup ia nikmati. Ralat, memang ia nikmati. Bagaimana kepala Akashi miring saat merasakan bus umum, bots pemuda itu saat melompat turun dan menjejak lapisan salju, uap dingin, hingga senyum tipis Akashi saat menonton penguin. Detik itu pula Midorima tahu bahwa Akashi diam-diam menyimpan rasa gemas pada makhluk-makhluk mungil seperti orang kebanyakan, terbukti ketika Akashi mengulurkan tangan pada seekor kelinci di area interaksi binatang dengan pengunjung. Suhu ruang begitu hangat hingga Midorima berjengit oleh perbedaan suhu. Berani sumpah, Akashi memeluk si kelinci—setelah mereka melepas mantel berhiaskan butir-butir salju, sejumlah tindakan standar operasi musim dingin—sambil tersenyum lebih lebar (oh, dia juga mengusap kepalanya beberapa kali sampai si kelinci tertidur. Mungkin Akashi disukai, siapa tahu).

Musim salju membuat kebun binatang tak seramai biasa, pun beberapa area hewan yang tidak dapat dikunjungi sebagai tindakan preventif dari pihak staf. Akashi tampak sedikit kecewa namun dia pasti sudah tahu sejak awal, toh Akashi juga yang memilih waktu.

(Namun Akashi menikmatinya, sungguh, dari cara berjalan lambat dan tangan masuk dalam saku, cara mengedarkan pandang, mungkin Akashi sudah lama ingin mengunjungi kebun binatang sejak pengakuan ia terakhir kali kemari umur tujuh.)

_“Shintarou, aku ingin foto.”_

Ya, ya, berkat kalimat itu pula mereka sepakat mengambil jasa foto—tak seorang pun dari mereka terpikir membawa kamera. Jangan salahkan Midorima mengukir senyum samar. Akashi dapat terlihat seperti anak kecil pada waktu-waktu tertentu; ekspresi saat memandangi hasil cetak foto itu, misalnya.

Mereka sempat beristirahat di bangku bawah pohon besar. Memandangi pantulan air danau yang telah beku separuh, Midorima menyapu salju dari bangku berbekal sarung tangan. Bangku itu memiliki dua sisi bertolak belakang. Akashi memilih sisi berlawanan Midorima, tengkuk menyinggung belikat Midorima. Midorima bertanya-tanya apa Akashi akan tertidur karena dia tak berkata barang sepatah kata pun. Senyap menyelimuti sebelum Akashi kembali berdiri (sedikit melompat di atas bots hingga Midorima pikir sebenarnya Akashi menyukai gerakan tersebut), dan pintu keluar semakin dekat.

Akashi mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mereka berpisah jalan, sesampainya di halte. Entah sudah berapa tahun lewat setelah itu, namun Midorima merasa bersyukur atas foto itu karena telah mengingatkan.

Ia tertidur di atas buku.

.

.

Satu pagi yang tenang, Akashi tidak ada di tempat tidur. Midorima tidak merasa panik, sungguh, toh ini beberapa kali terjadi. Dari dulu sudah jelas bahwa Akashi adalah tipe pemberontak. Maka, sambil melakukan kunjungan rutin sejumlah pasien, Midorima mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari. Ketika jam pemeriksaan rutin Akashi tiba dan orang itu belum juga kembali, Midorima hampir meledak.

Selembar memo. Hampir tidak terlihat jika tak ada ujung segitiga kecil menyembul dari balik bantal. _Midorima-sensei, aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku ada di atap jika kau mencariku._ Midorima membuang napas keras-keras. Akashi sedang mempermainkannya. Ia berbalik, memberi beberapa keterangan pada perawat yang mendampingi di sini, dan menjejaki tangga menuju atap. Ya, Akashi ada di sana, berdiri di dekat pagar tinggi yang dibangun mengelilingi atap demi keamanan, membelakangi arah datang. Midorima tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat.

“Midorima-sensei.”

“Kau mempermainkanku,” tuding sang dokter. Ia sampai ke sisi Akashi dan mengerti; sebuah lapangan basket, tak seberapa besar, beberapa ratus meter dari rumah sakit yang dapat terlihat jelas dari sini. Dua orang sedang bermain satu lawan satu.

“Kaulihat,” Akashi memecah hening, tak mengalihkan mata dari seorang yang lebih pendek—tampak kepayahan karena tinggi badan sang lawan. “Dari tadi si Baju Biru—yang lebih pendek itu—belum memasukkan satu angka pun.”

Midorima tidak menanggapi.

“Aku ada di sini lebih dulu, sebelum mereka datang dan mulai bermain. Si Baju Hitam sudah mendapat lima poin.”

“Dia lebih tinggi.” Logis.

“Jika kita yang bermain, aku selalu menang melawanmu. Tinggi badan tidak berarti apapun.”

Diingatkan tentang kekalahan membuat ia kesal. “Tapi tidak semua orang sepertimu.”

Akashi tertawa samar. “Tentu saja.”

.

Satu pagi yang tenang, Akashi menghabiskan sarapan tanpa minat. Midorima tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Akashi namun tak bertanya, toh Akashi berkata lebih dulu.

“Midorima, bagaimana kalau aku tidak sembuh?”

.

_Bagaimana jika dia tidak sembuh?_

.

.

“Midorima, kalau besok kau jadi dokter, jangan jadi dokter sombong.”

Midorima mengangkat muka. Bola basket dari lantai gedung olahraga Teikou baru saja ia pungut. “… Hah?”

Akashi menyimpul tali sepatu di bangku pinggir lapangan. Di sisi lain, Kise menantang Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya, decit sepatu menggema tak begitu sering; Aomine bermain sambil tertawa. “Dokter yang sombong itu menyebalkan.”

“Tunggu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?”

“Kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit,” ia menegakkan badan. “Menjenguk kerabat. Ada dokter berwajah masam saat dihampiri pasiennya sendiri. Itu menyebalkan. Aku harap bisa meninjunya.”

“Oh. Siapa yang bilang aku akan jadi dokter?”

“Bukankah itu yang kautulis di angket sekolah?”

“Kau mengintip.”

“Apa salahnya?”

“Tentu saja salah.”

“Pokoknya, jangan jadi dokter sombong.”

Akashi tidak menjawab saat ia balik bertanya apa cita-citanya.

.

.

Satu pagi yang tenang, ada tekanan darah dan tanda vital yang anjlok. Midorima mendengar mulutnya sendiri berseru akan perintah ini-itu pada perawat, lalu alat-alat mulai terhubung pada Akashi dengan cepat, demi masa, Tuhan, _Akashi buka matamu buka buka buka_ —

.

Makanan yang pertama kali Akashi minta, setelah segala alat penopang hidupnya itu berkurang (bukan lepas seluruhnya), interval perawatan intensif, bubur halus dan menu yang ditelan sambil mengeluh diam-diam, adalah apel.

“Apel, Shintarou,” Akashi mengulang. Buku di tangan terbuka pada halaman tiga ratus lima puluh delapan, sedang pembatas jatuh di lantai entah disadari atau tidak. Midorima yang mengambil. “Buah-buahan sepertinya segar. Terlalu lama menelan bubur membuat lidahku mati rasa.” Midorima menangkap sedikit kelakar di sana. “Apa aku boleh makan apel merah?”

Midorima menimbang-nimbang, lalu memutuskan bahwa hal itu tidak masalah. Ia bawakan pada kunjungan malam. Akashi menyambut plastik putih di tangannya senang hati—nyaris riang—mengabaikan pisau dan uluran Midorima dengan niat mengupas, ia pilih langsung menggigit setelah Midorima beri tahu ia sudah mencuci tiga apel di sana.

“Terima kasih, Shintarou.”

Wajah Akashi kembali bersemu; rona yang menandakan dia hidup, menghirup udara yang sama dengan dia, di sini.

.

.

Satu waktu di masa lalu, Akashi pernah berseru sembari melemparkan telur dalam penggorengan ke udara, cukup tinggi untuk membuat Midorima berhenti menenggak air. Ia tidak pernah tahu Akashi bisa memasak, apalagi disertai embel-embel manuver seperti itu. Tapi telur tadi mendarat dengan tepat di tempat semula. Akashi melirik dari balik bahu, satu sudut bibir terangkat naik, kaupikir aku tidak bisa memasak?

Kalau Midorima tidak salah ingat, itu beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Akashi. Dia sedang bergumul dengan segudang tugas—otak nyaris tumpul disuruh mengingat dan merapal deskripsi nama-nama penyakit yang panjangnya melebihi pulpen—ketika bel apartemen berbunyi. Konsentrasinya buyar untuk ketiga kali dalam sehari ini, setengah mengeluh tidak bisakah kurir paket itu datang lain kali. Sambil menyeret langkah, Midorima masih memegang jurnal dari perpustakaan fakultas, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin deretan alfabet di sana ke kepala.

“Wajahmu kusut sekali.”

Kejutan.

Akashi masuk dengan langkah ringan. Dia tak membawa apapun di tangan jika tas punggung tak dihitung. Midorima menyusul sambil menggumamkan kata yang terdengar seperti percampuran selamat datang, tumben kau berkunjung, dan nama latin organ tubuh. Akashi berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang, kening sedikit berkerut. Midorima hampir bertanya kenapa namun Akashi kembali ke arah sebaliknya, mengayunkan daun pintu. “Kau lupa menutup pintu.”

Dia juga belum mandi. Akashi melemparkan handuk dari kamar tidur dan mengoceh tentang ujian bukan alasan mengabaikan diri sendiri.

Akashi membeli dua kaleng teh hijau dari supermarket. Midorima sedikit heran karena polah Akashi tak seperti biasa, tapi tetap membuka kaleng itu dan sadar bahwa ia haus sekali.

Akashi beringsut ke sofa di mana Midorima duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa tersebut. Mengamati tebaran kertas di sekitar Midorima, yang bersangkutan mengabaikan bunyi dari geraknya menggulingkan diri bolak-balik. Pada akhirnya ia bangkit ke dapur, sibuk di sana beberapa lama hingga Midorima menengok. Memasak tidak terlalu buruk, Akashi berkomentar sambil meletakkan omelet kedua di atas piring. Itu sarapan yang terlambat (bahkan bisa disebut makan siang). Midorima mencuci piring sebagai kompensasi sedang Akashi terlelap di sofa. Midorima menghela napas dan melepas kaus kaki Akashi, menggantung mantelnya di dekat pintu, mengganjal kepala Akashi dengan bantal rendah, lalu kembali belajar. Lucu, materi masuk lebih lancar setelahnya.

Ketika menilik jam dinding, Midorima baru ingat perlu membeli beberapa barang. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk pergi jika Akashi bangun nanti. Entah karena alasan apa, Akashi hampir jatuh dari sofa jika tak ada punggung Midorima di sana.

Sampai Akashi pulang dan hari berganti, dia sama sekali lupa menanyakan alasan kunjungan pemuda itu.

.

Bioskop adalah tempat kedua setelah kebun binatang yang mereka kunjungi selepas lulus SMA.

Mungkin tiba-tiba Akashi senang berjalan kaki. Atau dia memang suka dari dulu, namun terhalang oleh segala antar-jemput sopir keluarga. Dulu saat matahari hampir tergelincir dan latihan baris satu selesai, Midorima beberapa kali melihat Akashi menonton layar ponsel tanpa minat. Akashi punya mata yang awas sehingga dapat dengan mudah menangkap kedatangan Midorima.

“Menunggu jemputan?”

“Seperti yang kaulihat,” Akashi melirik layar sebelum memasukkan benda itu dalam tas. “Kau mau pulang sekarang?”

“Ya.” Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata. Ada jeda yang tidak begitu canggung, sesaat bagi Midorima untuk menangkap noda karat hampir terkelupas pada gerbang sekolah tempat Akashi bersandar. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berucap. “Butuh teman?”

Itu pertama kali jemputannya terlambat sampai selama ini, Akashi mengaku. Ia berakhir menanyai Midorima beberapa hal tentang keluarga.

“Oh, kaupunya adik?”

Midorima mengangguk. “Perempuan. Masih sekolah dasar.”

Akashi menarik segaris senyum tipis. “Aku ingin tahu seperti apa.”

Midorima tidak tahu mengapa ia tergerak mengeluarkan kotak pensil, mengoprek-oprek isnya sambil Akashi mengamati ingin tahu. Midorima bukan, atau setidaknya belum merupakan tipikal orang yang senang membawa dompet berisi uang saku satu bulan ke mana-mana, terima kasih. Salah satu sebab mengapa ia terbiasa hidup hemat. Murasakibara pernah berkomentar tentang betapa jarang Midorima terlihat menghampiri koperasi atau kantin bahkan untuk sekadar air mineral. Lain cerita jika mereka—apa yang orang-orang sebut sekelompok anak dengan kemampuan (serta bakat) basket luar biasa—sengaja makan siang bersama. Midorima balik berkata bahwa Murasakibara harus mengerem keinginan mengemil atau dia bisa terkena bermacam penyakit akibat bahan pengawet dan perisa dan penyedap kimia lain.

“Kau menyimpan foto di tempat pensil?” tebak Akashi, selintas tampak geli tapi berhenti di situ, lagipula Midorima juga tidak ambil pusing. Foto berukuran tiga kali empat itu tersisip aman di antara busur dan kartu ujian—lupa dia keluarkan walau ujian sudah rampung tiga hari lalu. “Adikmu … lucu,” kata Akashi jujur saat foto tersebut ada di tangannya. “Kau menyayangi adikmu?”

Midorima mengerutkan kening. “Tentu saja. Itu pertanyaan aneh.”

“Mungkin,” Akashi mengangkat bahu. “Karena aku tidak punya adik.”

Di perjalanan menuju bioskop, hal inilah yang Midorima ingat: beberapa menit sebelum mobil jemputan Akashi datang, perkataan bahwa kadang dia malas mengamati pemandangan berlalu begitu saja dari jendela. Midorima tidak keberatan. Untuk apa? Lagipula Akashi terlihat senang.

Ia tidak ingat film apa yang Akashi pilih. Midorima melihat _popcorn_ mereka bagi berdua, Akashi pintar memilih tempat hingga layar tak terlalu besar untuk ditonton, mata merah bergerak mengikuti proyeksi. Midorima tidak tertarik mencari tahu mengapa sebagian waktu  justru ia habiskan memandangi wajah Akashi dari samping, atau memikirkan rencana untuk berjalan-jalan lagi seperti ini lagi, entah kapan.

Jika dihitung, sejujurnya, Midorima ingin mengajak Akashi ke beberapa tempat. Pantai adalah salah satunya. Ia merindukan aroma garam dan debur ombak. (Kapan-kapan, dia harus mencari alasan.)

(( _“Pantai?” bibir bergerak-gerak, “kenapa tidak?”_ ))

.

.

Midorima baru saja meletakkan gelas setelah menghabiskan isinya di meja, berpikir untuk membicarakan sesuatu bersama direktur ketika udara musim semi menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menoleh.

Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak mengingat, kata Akashi, duduk di kusen jendela sedang angin melambai-lambaikan tirai putih di sisinya, matahari pagi menerpa punggung, memantulkan senyum Akashi dan kaki yang bergerak-gerak. Raut wajah itu berkalang kebebasan dan Midorima hampir merasa silau.

.

Satu pagi yang tenang, ada tekanan darah dan tanda vital yang anjlok. Midorima mendengar mulutnya sendiri berseru akan perintah ini-itu pada perawat, lalu alat-alat mulai terhubung pada Akashi dengan cepat, demi masa, Tuhan, _Akashi buka matamu buka buka buka_ —

.

_Lihat, kau terlalu banyak bermimpi._

.

Midorima membalik lembar-lembar data di atas meja, mengangkat muka ketika salah seorang dokter meminta bantuan.

Tidak satupun kertas bercetak nama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

_“Pagi, Midorima-sensei. Pemeriksaan rutin?”_

_“Hentikan nada panggilan itu.”_

.

Satu waktu, Akashi duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur demi mengamati debu disorot cahaya menerobos jendela, jatuh menyorot kaki tertutup selimut. Debu-debu serupa serat-serat kain itu mengambang lambat. Midorima menemukan sebagai hal yang lucu karena bola mata Akashi bergerak namun tubuhnya diam.

.

Akashi ada di sana, tidur tenang di atas ranjang, infus di tangan, mungkin lupa hingga Midorima harus menutup jendela karena angin sore ini cukup kencang.

Figurnya solid dan bersuhu hangat.

.

_Midorimacchi, apa kau akan datang ke peringatan tiga tahun meninggalnya Akashicchi? Dua tahun ini, kau tak pernah datang. Semua menanyakanmu, lho._

(Dunia Midorima berjungkir-balik.)

_—satu pesan dihapus—_

 


End file.
